gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin
The name now get ridiculous silly. Lets list it simply as CB-0000G Reborns Gundam and count other as mode. We don't list MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam as MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam/Waverider either. Kuruni 15:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well actually, according to the scan, the name is CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin. Here's a pic http://j.imagehost.org/0287/reb.jpg from HomelessGal http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=1011 --Bronx01 16:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) name change To be perfectly honest, I think we should just make it Reborns Gundam Origin. It's alot shorter than Gundam/Cannon/Tank and its the actual name of the unit. Also, all the packaging for the Reborns has it as just Reborns Gundam, ''with the extra Cannon mode and Tank mode. So if nobody minds, I'm going to move both of the pages to their original formsGaeaman788 00:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC). New info I think this was posted yesterday or 2 days ago, not sure.http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=1011&view=findpost&p=4807084 EDIT: Some scans too. Not mine. http://j.imagehost.org/0371/hirame085268.jpg http://j.imagehost.org/0134/1270095223739.jpg --Bronx01 18:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Does it have Trans-Am? I wanted to add Origin has Trans-Am, but there's no confirmation. Is it safe to presume? Wasabi 00:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think no. The Innovator faction got their Trans-Am when Anew copied it from the Ptolemaios, which is also when they got the Twin Drive System. When they wanted to modify Reborns with those technologies, they likely would do it at the same time which would result in the final Reborns. So the lack of it being in the list appears to be fine IMO. -SuperSonicSP 02:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :00V seems to tell that it doesn't have one during its test. However, Ribbons expressed his confidence in the test run that it would eventually get one; he pointed out Mister Bushido's MS as an example --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't think so either, since Reborns got its Twin Drive and Trans-Am from Anew.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 03:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the fact that Ribbons was putting confidence in Bushidos MS, is that it would eventually become successful, even when the Masurao became the Susanowoo, Billy was still working out the details and refining the trans-am. Ribbons must have presumed that he would use the data that he would have gotten from Billy when Billys "psuedo trans-am" is finished. It wasn't till they got a hold of Anews stolen data, that they no longer needed Billy's "psuedo trans-am". Meaning the "Origin" never got to use "Trans-am" because they started working on the "Twin Drive" version of it, once they acquired the proper data. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 03:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Where's the GN Drive Tau? The only thing seen on this unit are four large GN Condensers with no visible or presumed GN Drive Tau location given. Does it replace the large thruster in the chest of the Cannon Mode? Where else would it be and does it actually have a drive? Arvis1804 16:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am sure the 00V mentions that it uses pseudo solar furnace. You can also also ask Bravecommander to look at this if you want. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering the easeness of creating Tau Drives and the normaly of them being standard equipment for most GNMS units ''(not to mention the high consumption weapons of Reborns) would make it seem like there's a minimal of one Drive there if in the event that it is not mentioned. ::But I agree that trying to guess the location of the Drive is super hard. Could be in the chest though. -SuperSonicSP 02:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC)